Green Lantern
by DarthMavis13
Summary: Hal Jordan is the first Human to be chosen to become a Green Lantern. This story will follow his first adventures towards becoming one of the greatest Green Lanterns within the Corps. Give this story a chance, it may surprise you ;]
1. Chapter 1

** As promised, I will begin a Green Lantern story (and a Superman story). This will not be like my Batman story, where I used my original story and just rewrote it and added details, I will be somewhat making this up as I go along, while keeping true to the comics. This is my version of the Green Lantern story. One that I always wanted to do and finish.**

Now, the thing I ask are for reviews. There wasn't much reviews in my past stories which made me lose inspiration. If you like what you see and want me to continue submitting, I will gladly do so. Give me your honest opinions, maybe even some suggestions since you are all fellow FanFic writers. If I don't get reviews then I'm not sure if I'd be able to continue, not knowing who is interested and whatnot.

Also, I must say that I do not own Green Lantern nor any of their characters. I wish I did because Green Lantern (Hal Jordan to be more exact) is one of my favorite DC Heroes (Superman being first). As you can see, I am a major DC fan and would love to talk about it for those interested.

Enough with my ramblings. Read, enjoy, and review! Hahahaa! - Darth Mavis.

Prologue

Within the Solar System, a small one manned space pod was racing through the blackness of space as if there was not enough time to do what needed to be done. Steering the pod was a purple humanoid alien. He wore a green suit; made of green energy, and had the symbol of a lantern on his chest. On his right hand, which only had four long fingers, he had a green ring with the lantern symbol on it. His name was Abin-Sur, and he is a Green Lantern.

Abin-Sur was breathing deeply as if trying to control it. His face kept turning a lighter shade of purple nearing white as if he were ill. His eyelids were growing heavy and he struggled not to pass out. His left hand held the reason Abin-Sur felt this way. He held on to his left rib cage over the deep wound that protruded from it. He had to apply pressure on it which made his heart rate rise and he had to control his breathing once again. He made an unpleasant sound as soon as he finshed. He can feel the warm purple blood pouring over the small gaps between his fingers and dripping. He knew he didn't have that much time.

"Ring power, twenty-eight percent." A voice said in his green ring.

He looked at his ring and he sighed. He then began to speak and his ring began to record his voice.

"Lantern's log, my name is Abin-Sur. I am a Green Lantern chosen by the great green ring of will to protect Sector 2814. During my usual rounds, I, along with many other Lanterns', were called to the planet Oa, home of the Lanterns and Guardians of the Universe. After the meeting I was on my way back to my sector in my ship with many crew members, that was when my ship was attacked..." He winced in pain. "... I alone survived with a fatal wound. My ring has failed me when I needed it the most just like it was foretold. Because of this and the vast distance, I cannot return to Oa. I am heading to the nearest habitable planet to begin the Selection Process for a new Lantern to take my place."

He watched as his pod passed through an asteroid field and a red planet. The ship was headed to a blue planet, filled with clouds and land.

"Planet Earth, home of the Humans..." His ring began to tell him.

"Guardians..." Abin-Sur interrupted his ring and continued. ".. I have reasons to believe that it was a fellow Lantern who attacked. Whoever attacked me used the green power of will. There is a traitor within the corps... I must now reserve my strength."

The ship lost power once it reached Earth's atmosphere. The ship began to spin uncontrollably and begun to free fall. Abin-Sur remained calm. He used his ring to create a protective aura around him so that he could survive the crash that would eventually happen.

"Ring power, Eight percent." The ring informed him.

His ring was growing weak. He had just begun to hope that it is enough to keep him alive long enough for the new Lantern. Abin-Sur watched as the desert ground came closer and closer. He closed his eyes.

"Ring power, Four percent."

"In brightest day, and blackest night." He begun.

"Ring power, Three percent."

"No evil shall escape my sight."

"Ring power, Two percent."

"Let those who worship evil's might."

"Ring power, One percent."

"Beware my power, Green Lantern's Light!"

His ring shone but it was too late, his space pod exploded once it hit the desert ground. Abin-Sur's body was cast out of the smoke and rubble with the green aura flickering around his body. He bounced off the hard sandy ground and slid a few feet away from the crash site. His actual Green Lantern, the source of power for the ring, landed just next to him. He was knocked out cold. But his ring still shined and a green orb came out of the middle of the ring. It circled above Abin-Sur's body.

"Beginning selection process," The ring said.

The orb of light disappeared into the night...

**Even though this was short, I hope it was enough to interest you. If not, then maybe wait a chapter or two in before you decide. x]**


	2. Chapter 2

1

Sinestro took very careful and patient steps upon the stairs that revolved around the tallest mountain in all of Oa. He knew that he could just simply fly up to the top, but he felt the need to take his time and collect his thoughts before presenting himself in front of the Guardians of the Universe about their current crisis. The death of Abin-sur only added to the problem already at hand. He took a moment to stare out onto the city in the distance.

It was in that city where many Green Lanterns stayed while they trained. Some stayed to help marshall and protect the homeworld of the Green Lantern Corps. It was a very old planet, he wasn't sure how old it was but he knew it was ancient. Yet, it did not appear so. The world transformed and evolved and adapted. Surviving for millions of years, and it would survive millions more. It was a beautiful planet full of life, deep forests with unimaginable creatures. To some, this planet would be considered a paradise. Most know it only served as Headquarters for the Corps. There was only one city.

He then looked up at the clear sky. Like most planets, Oa experienced different types of weather along with seasons. He didn't bother memorizing the name of the seasons, all he knew was what he felt and the planet was very warm. Welcoming, even. But it wasn't the weather that clouded his mind. He recalled the last meeting with all of the corps. Many officers of the Corps around the Universe have either turned up missing or dead. Everyday Oa, houses new recruits. The meeting was to warn all Lanterns to be on their guard and to report if anything should go wrong.

Soon, after the meeting, Abin-Sur approched Sinestro. He wished to tell him of his fear of the Prophecy, claiming that all these deaths had a connection to it. Two words were always repeated whenever Abin talked of the Prophecy and those words were "Blackest Night". They held no meaning to Sinestro besides being spoken in the Green Lantern oath. No matter how many times Abin told him of the Prophecy, there was still one thing that always stopped him. There were no concrete evidence that this Prophecy is even real.

"It is a tale I have heard often times, my old friend." Sinestro told him in a tired sigh. "And my views remain the same."

"You think I am paranoid?" Abin asked brusquely.

Sinestro looked deep into his most trusted friend - and mentors- eyes. _Paranoia is an understatement_, he wanted to say. Ever since Abin-Sur found the Prophecy, things have changed. He was no longer the man Sinestro once looked up to. He remembered the day when Abin-Sur took him under his wing. Abin saw something in Sinestro no one else had and that something, was simply marvelous. Sinestro was a natural at controlling his Willpower. Abin watched as his protege ascended the ranks of the Corps to become one of the most respected Green Lantern in history.

Soon they even became brothers. Not by blood, but by marital laws. Sinestro fell in love with Abin's sister, Arin-Sur. They spent many nights under the stars together until they were wed with Abins blessing. Sickness, however, soon robbed her of life. And it was then when Sinestro began seeing a change in Abin-Sur. Even the Guardians took notice and listened to Abins every word on the Prophecy. Whatever they may of thought, they kept it to themselves has they claimed not to believe in Abins words.

No, the man who stood before Sinestro now was old, and it was beginning to show on his light purple face. Wrinkles began to deepen each day, laugh lines soon faded and were replaced with evidence of frequent frowns. It has been a long time since Sinestro saw his old friend laugh. It was hard not to acknowledge the fact that Abin now moved slower and began to breathe harder than before. His eyes even looked weary. He looked as if he had not slept in so long. Sinestro placed a soft hand on his shoulder.

"I think you are tired." Sinestro lied, keeping his true thoughts to himself.

"Don't lie to me, Sinestro." Abin shrugged off Sinestro hand. "You are a great liar, yet you forget that I know when you are lying."

"You wound me with such accusations. I do not speak to offend. I am only concerned with your well being. What would Arin think if she saw you like this?"

A flash of anger ignited in Abin's eyes. Faster than Sinestro expected, Abin conjured chains from his ring and had them wrap around Sinestros throat. Abin had him lifted from the ground. The move was so sudden, Sinestro couldn't react. Instead he tried deperately to pry off the chains as they tightened around his windpipe as he tried to gasp for air.

"How dare you." Abin said in anger.

"Abin-"

"- Where were you when she was bed ridden? Where were you when she coughed out blood? Did you hear her screams in pain? Did you witness her twitching body in the night? Were you aware that she called your name through watery eyes? Where were you when she died?"

Sinestro began to see stars flash before his eyes. But he refused to die by an old mans rage. Will power engulfed his body radiating green. The force of it was so strong that the chains began to loosen, to quick the process, Sinestro shot a green beam from the ring on his left hand. The chains disappeared as Abin changed it to a shield which deflected the attack. Sinestro began to cough violently trying to catch his breath, but that did not stop him as he launched into the air, projecting a solid green warhammer as he brought it down, shattering Abins shield and knocking him down in the process. Sinestro pointeed his ring at Abin and had him chained to the ground.

"I was doing my duty." Sinestro answered. "She knew my oath to the corps. She understood why I could not be by her side. You forget, that I loved her..."

After Abin calmed down, the chains disappeared and Sinestro turned and walked away. "... As I loved you."

Those were the last words he spoke to Abin-Sur. Sinestro began to climb the steps again, now in regret and in grief. He finally reached the top, where the Guardians (eight small little blue men and two women dressed in long red and white robes with the Green Lantern symbol on their chest) sat surrounding the top. Far below the mountain, was where the large Power Battery, in the shape of a Lantern, lay. It was this that gave the rings their power.

Sinestro stood in the middle, looking at each Guardian. They looked back at him, patiently waiting for him to speak. It is said that the Guardians communicated with eachother through their minds. If so, Sinestro wondered what they could be saying to eachother now.

"Guardians..." He began. "... We have lost another Lantern. Abin-Sur is dead."

In no hesistation, one of them replied. "We know."

Sinestro already expected that they knew. Somehow, they always knew. Yet they sit there and do nothing as their servants die. Not long ago did Sinestro come to the realization that the corps are nothing more than the Guardians pets. They did not care for them. Slowly, Sinestro began to despise the Guardians. He learned to hide his true feelings and thoughts well. He knew that they could sense emotion as soon as it showed. Some even say they could read minds of others.

"Before his death, Abin sent a transmission."

He rose his ring and played back the transmission that he received. After the transmission ended, the Guardians looked at eachother. They showed no emotion so it was hard to tell what they really felt towards it. Silence fell upon them, Sinestro knew they were talking to eachother. Trying to decide what to do, and he would voice his own suggestion.

"If what Abin-Sur said is true, we are all in danger. If there is a traitor within the Corps, then we must act quickly."

"What do you suggest?"

"Question and interrogate all members of the Corps. I request a chance to find this traitor."

"No, you are too close to this." Another Guardian spoke, the rest nodded in agreement. "Your emotions would cloud your judgement. If there is a rogue Lantern, there could be no room for errors."

"We will conduct the investigation." A female Guardian said. "We will question all Lanterns and root out the one who betreys the Corps and we will handle him ourselves."

"And what am I to do in the meantime?" Sinestro asked.

"You will bring us the recruit who would bear Abin-Sur's ring."

"And you will take Kilowog and Tomar-Re with you."

Sinestro quickly voiced his opinion. "Guardians, we don't have time to go and pick up this recruit. Every minute we waste gives the rogue lantern enough time to kill another one of us."

"It is no longer your concern." The Guardian spoke in final.

Sinestro looked away, biting the inside of his cheek in frustration. But then he took in a deep breath and bowed. "As you say, Guardians." He then turned towards the steps again. Then another thought came to him and he stopped on the top stair. A question roamed in his head, a question only the Guardians could answer.

"The Prophecy said that Abin-Sur's ring would fail him when he needed it the most. Did his ring fail him in the end?"

The Guardians took a long time before one of them answered. "Yes."

It was all he needed. He let the ring engulf him in a green aura as he jumped into the air and flew down the mountain...

**I would like to apologize for the wait for a new chapter. I was so caught up with writing Mass Effect: Strange Universe, part of me forgot about this story. I have read some of your reviews for the prologue and I gotta say, I did not expect people to like it so much already. In fact, it inspired me to try to keep updating frequently as much as I can. I now have two stories to write, two storties I have fallen in love with already and I cannot wait to share them with you. I will continue this story until its very end.**

Now, I mentioned a few things within this story that may hint to possible sequels. Depending how I feel towards the end of this story and if it is highly requested, I may write stories involving the other human Lanterns and other major storylines. I originally wrote this story as an origin story for Hal Jordan whom I would use for a Justice League story. That is still on my mind. I have a lot of things planned for DC stories and I hope you will all continue to support me.

Reviews are always greatly appreciated. Ask me questions if you want, though I will give no spoilers. Give me suggestions. And overall, be completly honest. I would like to thank you guys for wanting this to continue and I promise it will x]


	3. Chapter 3

2

It was a peaceful Summer day in Coast City, California. The skies were clear, with the exception of a few clouds roaming here and there, The sun was shining bright in the sky, freeway was jammed with traffic because of an accident; with no fatalities. Usually, people spent this time enjoying the beach in its warm waters, children annoy parents for ice cream or cold soda, peoples style of clothes changed as well for this warm and hot season. For the normal Coast City resident, today was a good day. That is, if you aren't on the main streets nearly avoiding accidents that would ruin your day as a 1967 Chevy Impala raced, dashed, and skeeted along the streets avoiding any and all cars it would have come into contact with.

The driver of this lovely, and pretty dirty, car was named Hal Jordan, and he was in a great hurry. He ignored the sounds of horns and angry drivers, and very rude gestures, as he continued driving forward with nothing but his destination set in mind.

"Crapcrapcrapcrap." He was muttering to himself.

He didn't say this for dodging cars, his job required him to solve problems quickly and he used this skill with almost everything outside of his job. No, he said this because he knew today was an important day. It was important to _her_. And if he messed up, he would never hear the end of it. Even though he knew it was his fault for running late because he forgot to set up his alarm and slept late, if it wasn't for his good friend Thomas Kalmaku, he would have never gotten up in the first place.

His phone vibrated inside of his chest pocket. He took it out and saw who it was. He was half tempted to ignore the call, but he knew he shouldn't. With a sigh, he answered it.

"Good morning, Carol." He greeted.

"It's three in the afternoon and where the hell are you, Jordan?" She replied in a sweet voice, but there was a hint of a deadly tone.

He hated when she called him "Jordan". Whenever she did, he knew he either did something wrong, or angered her. In this case, it was both. She isn't always so "tight", as Hal would put it sometimes in closed doors with Tom, she is a childhood friend of Hal's who accepted the full responsibility of Ferris Aircraft Inc. from her father when he decided to retire and travel the world. In other words, she became Hal's boss. There were times after work when she would talk to him as some sort of stress relief, but these days she has been piling on more and more stress that she was on the verge of breaking down.

Today was very important to her. And he already messed up by not being there on time.

"Take in a deep breath and relax, Carol. I'll be there soon." He assured her.

Normally, he would give a smartass remark. But he knew she didn't need that right now. Right now she needed reassurance that this day will go perfect without any problem.

"How can I relax? You were supposed to be up in the air a half-an-hour ago!" Her low voice cracked.

"What can I say? You know how I like to be fashionably late." He immedietly regretted not thinking before he spoke.

Carol took in a deep breath. "Just get here, Hal. I am counting on you."

She hung up before Hal could even say anything. He was hitting himself on the forehead with his phone, repeating "stupidstupidstupid!" over what he said. For one, he didn't even spend time picking out what to wear. After Tom called, he quickly hopped in the shower, brushed his teeth, and put on the same clothes he wore the previous day which was a white tee shirt, brown leather jacket (which he also regretted for how hot today was), and jeans. He didn't have time to put on shoes so he just ran out barefoot and started driving.

Nearly there to the airfield, and he heard the sound he was hoping he wouldn't hear. He was surprised he even made it this far without hearing that "magical" sound. The police siren continued to remind him that the cop wanted him to stop. He pulled over and got out of the car, leaving his license and registration on the windshield. It didn't matter now since he was in front of the building. He ran in and made it in the locker rooms a few minutes later.

As he was stripping off his clothes and putting on his flight suit, Tom walked in.

"You know she is going to kill you when this is all done, right?" He reminded Hal.

"Please... When this is all done, she will declare her undying love and gratitude for me." Hal replied, grabbing his helmet. "Let's fly."

Another half-an-hour later, and Hal was seated in the first sixth generation fighter jet. The Government chose Ferris Aircraft Inc. to host and test pilot their new aircraft which they were hoping would replace fifth generation aircraft's sooner rather than originally planned. A lot of work and money went into this one piece of aircraft. Instead of feeling honored, Hal felt proud. He wished his father was here to see him now.

His heart beated rapidly as excitement finally reached him. Whenever Hal was given a chance to fly a new plane, he was like a little kid given his new favorite toy. The controls were very similar to other jets he had flown previously. He switched on the usual switches, pushed the usual buttons and had a wide smile on his face.

"You should probably wipe that smile off your face, and look serious." Tom spoke from the communicator within Hal's helmet.

"Sorry, couldn't help it."

"Let's take her out nice and slowly." Tom instructed.

Hal grabbed the controls and gently urged the jet forward. The feel of "the purr", which Hal liked to call it, sent a chill up and down his body. It was a feeling he was well accustomed to as a mix of nerves and adrenaline fused within him. There was always dangers in testing a new aircraft, so he always felt adrenaline. He always enjoyed pushing them to their limits. He realized that the controls were very sensitive, something he was going to change once up in the air. The jet was now on the runway.

"How are you feeling?" Carol's voice asked.

She always asked him this whenever he was ready to launch in the air. And he always replied.

"I feel like Christmas came early."

He knew she smiled at this and Tom's voice replaced hers. "Do it."

That is all he needed to hear, and in seconds he was in the air. Already he noted that this new generation fighter jet was faster than any other craft he flown before. He couldn't help but scream in excitement as he took off into the air. Everything about her, the jet, was smooth and easy. Hal felt a bit disappointed, he was hoping for more of a challenge but either way he loved it. He loved this, his job. There was something... Fulfilling, about being in the air. Where it is only him and the vast space in the skies.

Many years ago, no one believed man would fly like the birds. Many years later, hundreds and thousands of men and women have flown into the air along side their animal inspirations. Although Hal was one in a million pilots across the world, he felt like he was making history every time he was in the skies. He loved every second of this.

He won't forget the first time he flew, he was six and his father took each of his sons up in the air separately. Yet, his brothers could not feel the same way Hal did. He was so fascinated and inspired by this magical feeling that he knew that he wanted to do nothing else but fly. Years later he was here, looking down on the same sights he did when he was six.

A look of determination was placed on his face, now was the time to push her to her limits. Hal performed a series of flips and different maneuvers in the air. Some were dangerous and death defying but he has performed them so many times that he is used to the sensation. There was something he wanted to try that he never did before. He wanted to see how high she could go. It was risky, very, very risky. But he was going to do it.

He pointed the nose of the jet upwards and flew up higher and higher.

"Hal, what are you doing?" Tom asked.

Hal ignored him and continued going up. The jet began to shake a little, he ignored that as well. All he kept thinking was "Higher".

"Hal, answer me, please." Tom requested.

Now the jet began to shake even more. Some lights were blinking and the sounds of Caution were ringing in the cockpit. Hal just closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and continued forward.

"If you go any further up you will stall! Hal, come down now!" Tom warned him.

He knew the risks, but he no longer cared. All he cared about was going higher. Finally, the jet began to stall and the controls were cut off. Even communications was out. But for a moment, the jet stayed in the air before the nose pointed down and he began to nose dive to the ground far below.

Reality finally hit him. He was calm though, he couldn't afford to panic though he could stop his rapid beating heart. He tried to turn the switches back on but they wouldn't.

"Tom? Tom? Are you there?" He tried calling for.

The ground was looking fairly close now and he slowly began to panic. He tried to eject but his seat was jammed, a problem with maintenance and hdad nothing to do with being in the air. As of right now, he was in a seat plunging to his death. He suddenly remembered that his father was in this same situation. His jet stalled, his seat was jammed, and his father fell into his death. Hal was only eight when he witnessed the death of his father. And now he would die like his father did.

The ground looked as if it were an inch away and Hal closed his eyes tightly and suddenly, the falling jet stopped. Hal opened one eye and then both eyes staring out of the window of the cockpit. He couldn't believe his eyes. The nose of the jet was barely touching the ground now and what saved him was something he couldn't process in his head.

Surrounding the entire sixth generation fighter-jet, was a large green orb...

**Sorry for the long wait for a new chapter. Computer has a virus which makes it very hard to write, and submit new chapters. Hopefully the problem will be solved soon and I can get back to posting new chapters regularly.  
Now some of you may be wondering, "Why would Hal want to go higher knowing the risk?" the answer to this is because he enjoys pushing Jets to their limits. He has never done this particular move before and he decided now would be a perfect time to do it. He needed his determination and focus to do it which is why he ignored Tom and warnings the jet was giving him. "Why didn't he remember his fathers death originally?" This I am saving (as a small cameo appearance to show that this world exists within my other DC stories), so that will have to wait until MUCH later to be answered. "What about any mention of romance between Carol and Hal? And who the hell is Tom Kalmaku?" Also will be saved. This chapter served as an introduction to three characters Hal, Carol, and Tom. More of their relationships and who they are will be said later on.  
Other than that, if you have any other questions then feel free to ask. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I thank you all for your patience and of course, the love you may have for this story so far. =]**


	4. Chapter 4

3

**Hal.**

The green orb carried Hal in great speeds. Everything around him blurred and he tried to remain as calm as possible as he began to think where this orb came from. It managed to save him, and the jet, at the last possible second when he was sure that he was dead. Whatever or whoever produced this orb, he felt indebted to them, or it. He couldn't help but admit that he was a little scared. He had no idea where the orb was taking him and he wasn't quite sure he wanted to find out.

He also wished that communications still worked so that he can tell Carol and Tom that he was okay. No doubt they both thought he was dead. He knew that they would be going to the "crash site" hoping to scavage what they could from the wreck and see if they could find a body. He wondered what they would think once they get there and see no sign at all of Hal or the jet.

A flashback came back in his mind. The same one he saw when he chocked and nearly died. Eight years old and witnessed his fathers death. You would think it would mess up the mind of a young boy, yet he didn't remember the specifics of that day thanks to a Psychatrist his mother hired, Martha Wayne. Mrs. Wayne performed Hypnosis on the child and had Hal block the memory so that he wouldn't be traumitized. He remembered her telling his mother that the block isn't permanent and one day the memory will come back and when that day comes to call her. Only a few months after, Mr. and Mrs. Wayne died in Gotham City, also in front of their sons eyes. He wondered whatever happened to young Bruce Wayne.

"... Dad..." He said, once again seeing his father die.

Martin Jordan was Hal's hero. Though Martin usually paid more attention to his older brother, Jack, Martin still loved his other sons as equally as possible. Back when Carol's father owned Farris Aircraft Inc., Martin was the star. One of their best pilots they used to call him "Highball" and the nickname stuck with him that he had it patched onto the back of his favorite red leather jacket. Hal and his brothers were there when Martin would test his last Jet. Martin gave the jacket to Hal and winked at him telling him to wish him luck. Hal remembers the jealousy hefelt watching his dad enter the cockpit and putting on his helmet. As Martin positioned the Jet on the runway, he took off in an instant. The jet worked out perfectly for the first ten minutes, but then the controls turned off by themselves and sent the Jet nosediving towards the ground. It all happened so quick that Hal blinked when the jet hit the ground and exploded, killing his father instantly.

The memory damaged Hal the most, he would wake up at night screaming for his father and his mother would run into his room trying to comfort him. After the memory was blocked inside of his mind, he returned to being a normal child. He knew his father was dead but he didn't know the exact details. He still dreamt of flying in the air so he joined the airforce when he was seventeen. He remembered the look on his mothers face. The look of fear. It was no secret that Martin also joined the airforce before he became a test pilot. But there was nothing that she could say or do to change his mind. She put on a mask of acceptance but from then on she lived her life worrying about her son while Jack and Jim did what they could to take care of her. Hal was twenty one when he left the airforce and took his fathers old job in Ferris Airfield.

This incident will be on the news by now. No doubt his family is in front of the tv watching, worried that Hal die exactly the same way Martin died. He didn't even want to think about what Jack would say, he was the only one who openly voiced his opinion about the road Hal was taking, and they weren't favorable opinions. Jim supported Hal, even though deep down inside he felt the same way as Jack.

The orb came to a halt and lowered onto the desert ground, gently landing the jet and then faded away. Hal took off his seatbelts and his heltmet as he climbed out of the cockpit. The sun was beginning to set and he could start to feel the temperature beginning to change. He wondered where he was, though he knew he was in the middle of a desert.

"How the hell am I supposed to get back?" Hal asked himself as he looked around.

His eyes spotted something not far from where he was, it looked like a crashsite full of wreckage, burn marks, and smoke. Hal slowly, cautiously, walked towards the crashsite. Over a small dirt hill he found the wreck of a strange ship. A space ship. Nothing looked human made, no wings and it was a small ship almost like a pod, but he spotted controls through the broken front windows.

"Okay..." Hal said, processing what he is seeing. "... If this is the ship, then where is the pilot?"

There was a trail from the front of the pod and Hal followed it without looking up. Soon his eyes fell upon a alien. His eyes opened widely as he saw that the purple alien was looking right back at him. He always felt that humans weren't alone in the universe and he is looking at proof right before his eyes. His heart beat started to increase with excitment instead of fear. His eyes didn't blink as he examined the humanoid alien. It wore a strange green suit with the symbol of what looked like a Lantern on his chest. Inches away from the symbol he saw the alien clutching tightly at the very large wound with purple blood pouring through the tight spaces between his fingers. Hal snapped into reality as he fell on his knees next to the alien and gently raised its head while trying to help from keeping the blood from coming out of the wound. But there was too much, he knew that the alien didn't have much time.

"Come on, buddy." Hal told him. "Don't you die on me now."

"Your... Name...?" It asked him in deep breaths.

_It's speaking English?!_ Hal thought excitedly. He wondered how it knew english but he kept his mind at the task at hand.

"Harold..." Hal shook his head. "... Hal Jordan."

The alien did its best to raise its right hand. Hal helped him and examined the ring on one of his four long fingers. The symbol on the ring matched the one on his chest. He looked back at the alien with a look of question and the alien tried its best to nod. Hal gently slipped the ring off of his finger, as he did this the strange green suit faded away and the alien was now clothed in a gray space suit. Hal took another look at the ring that now sat on the middle of his palm.

"Put... The ring on..." The alien instructed. "... Point it at... The Lantern."

Hal put the aliens head back on the ground slowly and carefully, then he placed the ring on his right hand middle finger. He was expecting some kind of show, maybe even fireworks, but nothing happened. Feeling a bit disappointed, he did as he was told and pointed the ring in front of the lantern next to the aliens head.

"Repeat after me..." The Alien said. "... In Brightest day, in Blackest night."

"In Brightest day, In Blackest night." Hal repeated.

"No evil... Shall escape my sight."

"No evil shall escape my sight."

"Let those who worship..." The alien coughed out blood, but refused to stop. "... Evils might."

Hal wanted to stop to help him but he felt a strange sensation coming from the ring, he knew he couldn't stop now. "Let those who worship evils might."

"Beware my power..."

"Beware my power, Green Lanterns light." Hal finished.

He didn't know how he knew the end of the oath, _How did I know this was even_ an_ oath?_, but he spoke it perfectly. A green light passed from the lantern and into Hals ring. Almost instantly a green suit replaced the flight suit he was wearing. It wasn't just green, the suit, his limbs were black except for his hands and feet which remained green. It felt as if he wore nothing underneath the energy suit, and it felt good. His mind started to race as knowledge from the ring began to pour into his brain. The ring recognized its new bearer and shared with it all of its knowledge. But it was too much for Hal to process and it began to hurt his head. He willed the ring to cool it down and the knowledge ceased almost immedietly. The only thing Hal got from all of that was the name of its last bearer before Hal.

"Abin-sur." Hal said in a low voice.

The alien nodded and coughed again. He grabbed Hal by the back of his neck and pulled him closer to him while lifting his head as much as he could.

"The ring chose you... Hal Jordan..." Abin-Sur told Hal. "... You have the power... To overcome great... Fear... Trust in the power of will... And you will be." Abin coughed again and took in a deep breath. "... The greatest lantern of them all..."

Hal looked back at Abin. Abins eyes twitched and finally his eyes rolled back as he took his final breath. Hal quickly grabbed and held his head as he gently placed it back down on the ground. Hal took the lantern and stood up. He looked at the alien one last time.

"I may not have known you, personally. I'm sure I would have liked to. I'm not really sure what I am supposed to say here... I hope that where ever you go, you find peace. Good-bye, Abin-Sur." Hal said before turning and walking away from the crashsite and towards the jet.

Hal looked at the jet and then all around him. "Great. If only you worked." He said as he kicked the jet. With a sigh, Hal sat down and hugged his knees while he looked at the ring again, he was wondering what it was and why it was so important. Then his mind left the situation and he thought about flying again through the skies. He closed his eyes and smiled at the childish thought of flying without any type of flying machine, _or space ship_. When he opened his eyes he nearly freaked out as he realized he was in the skies.

"Holy shit." Hal spoke instantly.

A thin green aura surrounded his body as was being lifted into the air. "I'm flying?" He decided to take control as he stopped in the air and leaned forward, feeling his body move forward in the air. "HAHA! I'M FLYING!" Hal said with pure joy as he did all kinds of flips in the air. He truely felt free as he kissed the ring. He decsended towards the ground and when he landed the green aura disappeared. He was questioning how the ring did it? All he did was imagine he was flying and then he was flying no sooner than he imagined it.

"The ring... If I imagine it, the ring will do it." Hal told himself.

Deciding to test his theory, he imagined a copy of the lantern. Next to the actual lantern was the solid projection of the lantern that Hal imagined. He laughed as the copy lantern faded. He decided to think bigger. He squinted his eyes and pointed the ring to the space next to the jet. He concentrated hard on all specifics of the sixth generation jet. A copy of the jet soon appeared next to the real jet, but the projection was shaking and Hal was sweating as he felt his mind begin to strain. The large projection was too much for Hal that it fell apart and disappeared as Hal fell on his knees feeling exhausted.

"Alright..." He said trying get his breathing under control. "... Thinking big is a no-no, for now."

After catching he breath he smiled and thought of flying again. "But at least I can fly!" He said lifting into the air. "Now which way is Coast City?"

Almost as soon as he asked that, his body turned and faced West. All of a sudden, he knew where he was. He was in the Nevada Desert, Las Vegas was an hour away in car, five hours away from walking due Northeast. His ring was doing it again, giving him knowledge, and he made it stop. Facing West towards Coast City he looked down at the jet and lantern. He knew he couldn't make a projection of the jet but he thought of the orb that carried him here. He pointed his ring down and a green trail left his ring and a orb surrounded the jet and lantern as helifted it into the air. It took all of his strength to do so, but his determination refused to let him give up. He leaned forward carrying the jet and his lantern in a green orb...

It was nearly dawn before Hal made it back to Farris Airfield. It was empty, which he was greatful for, as he placed the jet back into the hanger. He knew he had a lot to explain to Carol but right now he was extremly exhausted and on the verge of passing out from carrying the jet back from the desert. All he thought of right now was his bed. He turned back and flew into the air heading towards his home...

** Sinestro.**

"A human?" Sinestro asked, curiously.

"It is quite fascinating for the ring to choose a human." Tomar-Re replied.

"They are nothing but Poozers." Kilowog said, unimpressed. "Ignorant and young. Stupid, even."

Sinestro shook his head. He knew of the race of humans and he disliked them. How diversed they were, how they thought they were the only life in the universe, all the wars and death for stupid reasons. They were nothing like his own race and for that he was greatful. He couldn't understand Abin-Sur's interest in this pathetic race. But curiousity got the better of him.

"I say we take him now... Even by force if we have to." Kilowog suggested.

"No..." Sinestro said "... Let us keep an eye on him for twenty-four hours."

"I must admit, I too am interested in this human the ring chose." Tomar-Re agreed.

"Pfft." Kilowog spat. "Watching a human sleep doesn't sound so interesting to me."

"And while he sleeps, we will pay our respects for our fallen brother." Sinestro told him.

Sinestro's ring turned him around towards the crashsite and he flew towards that area with Tomar-Re and Kilowog following close behind.

**So Hal has the ring now =D I decided to start labeling chapters since the story will follow both Hal and Sinestro, not much of a change really but I thought it was better to have them both in the same chapters sometimes. Things will begin to pick up, for all you action people waiting for more Lanterny action, in the next chapters or so. So look forward to the next chapters coming, I know I sure as hell am x]  
Also, I hope you guys enjoyed the very small cameo appearance by Martha Wayne. She served as a purpose to show that this story will exist in the same universe as my other DC stories (which are coming soon. I'll go back to Batman later. Also decided to do a Superman and Wonder Woman story and then do a Justice League story with, maybe, spin-offs with other characters. Big plans for my DC stories, though it will take a while). Hope you all have a great day =D**


	5. Chapter 5

4

**Sinestro.**

As they flew towards where Abin-Sur's ship crash landed, Tomar-Re caught up with Sinestro and flew next to him. Sinestro made no hint of acknowledging his presence.

"While I would like to watch the human with the ring, I can't help but to wonder. What about the attacker? The more time we spend here the more time the rogue lantern has of attacking another one of us." Tomar-Re asked.

On the way to Earth, Sinestro informed Kilowog and Tomar-Re about the Rogue Lantern in Abin-Surs' transmission. Kilowog already suspected it and wasn't surprised with the news. Tomar-Re struggled with the news. He couldn't believe that someone within the corps would betrey and kill a few of its members. Sinestro looked at his fellow Lantern, who looked at him waiting for an answer. Sinestro looked forward once again before answering.

"I do not believe that the attacker would attack again."

"You seem to know about the rogue." Kilowog pointed out, suspiciously.

Sinestro stopped in the air, so did Kilowog and Tomar-Re, and turned to face the Combat trainer.

"Your suspicions are mistaken, friend." Sinestro told him. "I was only pointing out that the attacker would not attack one of us so soon after killing Abin-Sur, an important member of the corps. At this time, all Lanterns will be on alert. If you follow the pattern of attacks, you will notice that there is a short period of time in between kills. Lanterns would be on alert and then put their guard down after some time has passed and then another one of us would die. Because of the death of Abin-Sur, the caution will last longer. This will give our rogue Lantern time to retire and think of their next target."

"Do you have any suspicions of the next victim?" Tomar-Re asked.

"I do not. At this point in time, it could be any of us." Sinestro said. "All we can do now is wait patiently as the Guardians interrogate all members. I expect this plan to fail, and when it does another one of us will fall."

"And you got all of this just from observation?" Kilowog asked.

Sinestro moved forward until he was a foot away from Kilowog. "I understand that you do not trust me. You never have, ever since I have joined the corps. But I tell you now, I have nothing to do with these attacks."

Kilowog closed the distance in between them until his face was inches away from Sinestros. "You are a great liar, Sinestro."

Tomar-Re separated them placing his hands on both of their chests and pushed them away slowly, Kilowog slapped his hand away. "Now isn't the time for us to fight among ourselves. This is exactly what the Rogue Lantern would want, us in disarray."

Sinestro and Kilowogs eyes never left eachother while Tomar-Re talked. Without saying a word, Sinestro turned and continued flying towards the desert. The rest of the flight was in silence. Sinestros mind was just as silent, for there was nothing to think about. Many times he and Kilowog have been at odds and have countlessly fought eachother time and time again, always with no clear winner. At first, Sinestro did it to prove himself to the Combat instructor. But now, he does it just to satisfy the brutes love for fighting. Sinestro never fought Kilowog with his full power, knowing fully well who the real victor would be.

Smoke continued to rise in the early morning sky as the three lanterns arrived at the crashsite. They all landed around Abin-Surs' body. Tomar-Re was on one knee as he examined the wound that killed Abin.

"From a blow like this, he should have died instantly." He informed them. he then looked up at Sinestro. "What do we do?"

Sinestro stared at his fallen brother and with a low voice he said. "Dig a hole nine feet deep. We will give him a proper burial. I would ask for a few minutes alone with him."

Tomar-Re nodded as he stood up and walked away. Kilowog hesistated before he followed Tomar and began digging away next to the crashed ship. Sinestro continued to look at Abin-Sur. Part of him wished the purple lantern would open his eyes and come back to life, but it was a foolish thought he quickly threw away in his mind. But memories began flooding in.

"I remember when I was chosen to become a Lantern. When I was a recruit under the teachings of Kilowog and other Lanterns, I heard so many great stories about the great Abin-Sur. Then one day, you come to me. You saw something within me and even though others disagreed with your decision, you took me under your wing. I was honoured to be your apprentice. You were more than a mentor to me, you were a great friend. A brother. Then you found the Prophecy and many of us thought we had lost you to madness, even I.  
You taught me many things, and you embraced me as a brother when I married Arin... Arin... I hope you two are together wherever you are, and one day I may join you. But I have many things planned, I am afriad you won't be seeing me anytime soon.  
There is nothing else needed to say, I am at peace with your memory and regreat nothing. Rest in peace, my old friend." Sinestro said.

Sinestro bended down and carried Abins' body within his arms towards the nine foot hole. His ring then surrounded Abins' body with a thin green aura as he gently placed his body within the hole. Once inside, the three of them filled up the hole. Sinestro looked at the ship and as he rose into the sky he said.

"Destroy it. Leave no trace of it behind."

He didn't bother to watch them do it, he just started flying back to Coast City. He no longer wished to be on this world and wanted to leave as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

5

**Hal.**

Hal woke up to the banging on his door. He looked at the clock to see that it was three in the afternoon and he also noticed that the ring was still on his finger, though he was no longer in the green suit. _So it wasn't a dream_, he thought to himself. The banging continued as he got up, still feeling exhausted. He answered the door in his small paprtment wearing nothing but a tank top and shorts. Carol Farris stood in front of the door and stared at Hal with shock.

"Hi, Carol." Hal greeted.

Unconciously, Carols hand slowly reached up towards Hal face. She had to know that he was really there and after she was sure she smacked him extremly hard.

"OW!" Hal shouted holding on to his throbbing cheek.

Carol let herself in and closed the door. She still stared at him and after Hal was done rubbing his cheek, she smacked him again.

"Whats with the hitting? Geez-"

"- You stupid, arrogant, egotist... Bastard!" Carol screamed at him. "I hardly believed it when I came into work today to find the jet in the hanger, I just had to come and see if you were still alive! I was so sure you were dead! What the hell happened?"

Before Hal could even speak she interrupted him. "You know what? I don't even want to know. God, Hal, you had us all worried."

"Even you?" Hal asked.

She bit her lip and looked away from him. "I wouldn't know what to do if I lost someone important to me." She said in a low voice.

"Carol..." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her into his arms.

She wrapped her arms around him as well and cried a little bit on his shoulder as he stroked her hair.

Ever since they were children, they have known eachother and were friends. Even in High School and after the Air Force they dated, but things between them became complicated when Carol accepted the position of head of Farris Aircraft Inc. She had a lot of responsibilities then. But even with those responsibilities she wanted to make it work with Hal and for a while it did, until she became too close to Hal that he broke it off. He regreatted ever breaking her heart and, to this day, never explained why he left her.

Since then it was mostly a boss and employee relationship. Hal still flirted with her but she always took it as an insult to their memory that he destroyed. Though she wouldn't admit it, she still had strong feelings for him and has tried many times to get over him to no avail. Although they were no longer together, Hal was always there for her and he would remain so.

With a final sniff she pushed away from Hal. "Take the next few days off." She told him. "I have to go back to the Airfield."

As she turned to walk away, Hal grabbed her hand. "Or you could stay here with me." He suggested. "There is so much I need to tell you."

She took her hand back and shook her head. "Don't... Just please... Don't." And with that, she left Hal alone in his apartment.

Hal stood there for a second before accepting that he was alone, again. He decided to take a shower and once that was done, he put on jeans, a white shirt, and his fathers red leather jacket with the words "Highball" on his back. Putting on his shoes he walked out of his apartment and decided to talk a walk.

While walking he was playing with the ring on his finger, reliving everything that happened last night with the alien, Abin-Sur. He wondered what a "Green Lantern" was, and he hoped it wasn't some kind of crazy quote. There was something familiar about the name as well but he couldn't place it.

He wasn't sure where he was going, he just let his legs guide him as he stayed in his mind thinking of things. His legs decided to take a detour through an alleyway and back parking lot. There he stopped at a corner as he saw two people mugging an innocent man, while a third party was off trying to steal a car. Hal looked at his ring and shurruged.

"Could be fun. I need something to distract me." He told himself.

He thought of the green energy suit, and as soon as he thought of it, it appeared on his body. Deciding it would be best to hide his identity, he also thought of a green mask and had his eye color change to a very light green. Once again, feeling good in the suit he smiled and lifted into the air and was soon above the mugging. One of the muggers had the man by the shirt.

"Why don't you let the man go?" He suggested.

The muggers looked around and then up as Hal lowered himself. The muggers looked at eachother and than laughed, Hal laughed along with them for a bit before he launched a punch a few feet away from the muggers and a large fist projected from the ring. Hal loved the look on the muggers face as the large green fist hit him in the face. The force of the hit made him fly through a brick wall not far from them. _I should really learn to control my strength._ He thought.

The other mugger decided to grow some courage as he ran forward with a knife in his hand.

"Really? Run into the man that sent your friend through a brick wall?" Hal asked.

As the man got closer, Hal jumped into the air, his ring gave him an added boost as he somersaulted and landed behind the running mugger who was not confused. Hal pointed the ring towards the muggers feet and rope sprung out of it as he tripped and dragged the second mugger to him.

"Tsk, tsk. Too simple minded." He said throwing the mugger away who was knocked out cold after he landed.

The car jacker decided to run away down the alley and Hal shook his head as he made a green brick wall appear in front of the car jacker who hit the wall and fell on his back, unconsious. Hal then looked back at the startled victim who now looked scared at Hal. Hal out stretched his hand towards the victim, whom after a few minutes of hesistation accepted the hand as Hal helped him up.

"Who are you?" The victim asked.

Hal straightened the mans suit and picked up the mans briefcase and gave it to him. "I am the Green Lantern." He said as he launched into the skies leaving the man to look up in gratitude.

Hal continued flying higher and higher, loving the feeling of the wind breeze through his hair and face. Once he was above the clouds he stopped. _Crimefighting could be my thing. I mean a crazy guy in a Bat suit takes care of Gotham and some indestructible Man of Steel takes care of Metropolis. I can be the guardian of Coast City, hell, maybe even the world._

But all of his thinking and hopes stopped short as he noticed three figures in the sky with him not a hundred feet away and slowly coming nearer and nearer. He noticed that they were three different aliens but what they had in common was exactly what he had in common with them as well. They all wore a green suit with the symbol of a Lantern on their chest...

**Wait, keep in tune for today lol I have at least one more chapter to give you all before I am done for the day x] though, I'ma take a little break now. Leave some reviews! Haha! =D**


	7. Chapter 7

6

**Sinestro. **

Sinestro was the first to approach the human. Part of him felt a bit of disgust seeing a human wearing the ring with the Green Lantern symbol on his chest. But he swollowed his distaste and he tried his best to seem welcoming, even happy to meet him.

"Hal Jordan," Sinestro began, his ring allowed him to link with Jordan's ring and he was able to find out his name. "We have been sent to bring you to our homeworld Oa."

The human, Hal Jordan looked at Sinestro cautiously. "Who are you?"

Tomar-Re cut in. "Sinestro, you said we would give him twenty four hours."

"After last night, I want nothing more than to leave this planet." Sinestro replied.

Hal was slowly backing away and Sinestro gave a small smile. "Come now, we aren't here to harm you. Just to take you with us."

"I don't think the Poozer wants to come with us." Kilowog said with a small laugh.

"I am not going anywhere with you." Hal confirmed. "So just go back to your world and leave me alone."

Sinestro sighed and turned. He waved his hand at Kilowog and Kilowog smiled.

"Go easy on him, Kilowog." Tomar-Re said.

"Heh, Heh, right... Easy..." Kilowog mocked...

**Hal.**

The brute named Kilowog began cracking his joints and stretching. Hal just watched, he decided to stay on the defensive for now and to keep his eyes on his opponent. He had no idea who these aliens were but he wasn't going to leave Earth, _Can I even do that?_, he wondered.

After cracking his neck, Kilowog wasted no time as he shot out five green beams from his ring. The attack was fast and unexpected, Hal only had little time to think of something but he was glad when a round shield appeared on his forearm that he blocked the beam attack which were deflected. But Kilowog's fist shatted the shield and hit Hal in the face, nearly breaking his nose. Hal was sent flying down and Kilowog followed this time through green disks at Hal. Hal tossed and turned in the air while trying to gain back control of his falling and finally when he did, a large green crater was sent falling on Hal.

Hal thought of his hand turning into a giant drill and once the drill was produced he drilled his way through the crater and then turned the drill into a futuristic-looking automatic gun which shot out ten bullets at a time with seconds in between. Kilowog smiled as his aura protected him from the bullets and then he had a giant hand smack Hal out of the way like a small fly.

Hal flew to the side but he stopped himself almost immedietly. Already Hal was starting to feel out of breath, but he wasn't going to give up. He trusted in his determination and willpower, He thought of two missles and sent them flying towards Kilowog. The missles hit and a giant green explosion engulfed Kilowog and when the smoke and fire was gone, so was the brute.

Thinking quickly, Hal had a solid ball of energy produced around him but that didn't stop the attack as Kilowog broke through the ball and grabbed Hal by the throat.

"Your will is weak, Poozer." Kilowog said in amusement.

Hal kicked Kilowog out of the way sending a force blast from his legs to force Kilowog away. Once they were separated Hal's face turned serious as his ring began to shine.

"It's strong enough to defeat you, Poozer!" Hal shouted as he pointed his ring at Kilowog.

A green light shined and Kilowog disappeared within it. All you can hear was Kilowogs scream of pain and finally when the light was gone, Kilowog fell defeated, but not dead. Hal made sure that the blast wouldn't be enough to kill him. The fish head alien grabbed Kilowog. And Hal felt as if he were going to pass out as well until Sinestros' green ropes caught him. Sinestro approched the tied up human again.

"Very impressive." Sinestro said with interest. "Projecting a blast like that would have killed a normal Lantern."

"Yeah... Well..." Hal was saying in between breaths. "I am not... Your normal Lantern..."

"Yes well, in any case, we did not come here to fight you, Jordan. We were sent here to bring you to our planet so you can learn how to use that ring properly."

"Why... Didn't you just say so?"

"Would you have come if I did?"

"Probably not..." Hal said with a small smile as he passed out...

Hal wasn't sure how long he had been unconcious but when he woke up he saw that Kilowog was still knocked out, he laughed quietly to himself. He also noticed that he was no longer in Earth, he was traveling in space still tied up in Sinestros ropes. Hal's head still hurt from exhaustion from the last blast of light but he was sure he didn't need help anymore.

"Hey... Red guy." Hal said. "You can let go of me now, I would perfer to fly on my own."

If Sinestro was offended by the "red guy" comment, he didn't show it. "As you wish." Was what he said when the ropes disappeared and Hals own green aura surrounded him letting him fly through space. He caught up with the two Lanterns, and the unconcious one. It was clear that Sinestro did not want to talk because he flew forward faster and was leading the group now. Hal caught up to the fish alien instead.

"Whats his problem?" Hal asked.

"Sinestro? Nothing. He isn't much of a talker. He just does his job. My name is Tomar-Re, by the way, pleased to meet you Hal Jordan."

"You speak English... How? Is English a universal language?" Hal asked, interested.

Tomar-Re laughed. "No. Your ring is translating all of us to your language so you can understand us. We noticed that you found out the basics of the Ring, but it is obvious that you do not know everything about it. The Ring is not just a weapon but a tool of knowledge."

"Yeah, that I know. It was just too much to process so I didn't really pay attention to it." Hal admitted.

"Give it time, soon you will get used to it."

Hal stared at his ring, now he was really curious just what exactly it is. But his mind was still exhausted that he thought he would seek the knowledge later after he rested. Then he looked at the giant brute over Tomar-Re's shoulder.

"What is his story?" Hal asked.

"Kilowog is the Combat trainer of new recruits, more of like a drill sergent in your human terms. He was testing you when you two fought, he wanted to know the full extent of your willpower."

"I'm guessing I didn't disappoint him."

"No, you didn't. Though you did catch him off guard. He won't let that happen again."

"Looking forward to it." Hal said, mostly to himself.

"Kilowog was a Genetic Scientist on his home planet of Bolovix Vik, believe it or not." Tomar-Re continued. "His old drill sergent was Ermy who had a habit of calling his recruits 'Poozers' which meant 'useless rookie,' it was their way to motivate you. One mission, Ermy took Kilowog and others to help Lanterns stop an attack from an old enemy. Ermy was badly wounded and Kilowog defeated the enemy while protecting those in his squad. Ermy passed on his job to Kilowog commending his abilities."

Hal looked at Kilowog and slightly smiled to himself. _Kilowog most likely sees me as a younger version of himself, I don't know whether to be honored or creeped out._

"Ten years ago, Kilowog lost his homeworld. He wouldn't explain how, because he doesn't want to relive it. But, Kilowog is the last of his race. He carried with him great pain of the loss of his people. He is alone now, but he doesn't let it get to him. He does his job, and he is a great Lantern and friend."

"All of a sudden I feel bad." Hal said.

"Don't let him catch you saying that." Tomar-Re laughed. "He will show you there is nothing to feel bad about."

"What about Sinestro?" Hal asked.

"No one really knows Sinestro more than Abin-Sur. Sinestro doesn't like talking about himself with others. He is, however, the best of us all. He is a great leader. All I really know is, he is from the world called Krougar." Tomar-Re explained. "And now are you going to ask about me?"

"I had a feeling that you would just tell me yourself." Hal joked.

Tomar-Re laughed again. "You humans are funny."

Hal just gave a forced smile, feeling that what he said wasn't that funny.

"I am from the planet called Xudar in sector 2813, I was also a scientist like Kilowog, and I also help train new recruits. I will teach you how to expand your mind to create projections using your ring. You are already exceptional, yet you struggle. I will change that. Your mind is like a muscle, the more your work it out the stronger it becomes allowing you to project bigger projections or use your ring longer.  
My biggest failure of being a Lantern, was the destruction of a planet called Krypton, also in sector 2813. I tried to do what I could but there was no escape from the sun, which wasn't set to explode for another million years. A solar flare blinded me but the last thing I saw was Krypton exploding with the sun."

"How did you survive?" Hal asked.

"The Guardians saved me and returned me to Oa where I healed and rested. I was lucky, but an entire race of Kryptonians were killed in the blast with no survivors." Tomar-Re said, sadly.

Hal remembered reading about Krypton and Kryptonians from a newspaper three years ago. It was a famous news article about the man known as 'Superman.'

"That's not true." Hal said. "There was one survivor. He lives on Earth and serves as a protector to one of its cities. We call him Superman and he is a great man."

"A survivor?" Tomar-Re said in joy. "I am glad, but I am sure he is just as alone as our friend here. It must be sad, being the last of your race."

"I wouldn't know..." Hal said.

"Poozer..." Kilowog whispered unconciously.

Hal and Tomar-Re shared a laugh together. Finally Sinestro stopped in front of a planet. Hal and Tomar-Re stopped behind him. Hal stared at the blue planet in front of him. It was massive, much bigger than Earth and just as beautiful. Hal wished he was able to see Earth from the stars at least, before he left. Sinestro turned to face Hal.

"Welcome, Hal Jordan, to Oa."

**So here is your third chapter =] I really liked it as we got to know more about Kilowog and Tomar-Re and Hal had a better understanding of the ring. A little bit of action going on between Kilowog and Hal, that was fun to write. What I had the most fun writing was the backstories. I don't know about you, but I do love a good story about certain interesting characters. More mentions of other heroes in the DC Universe, that is starting to become even ore fun trying to find ways to squeeze them in, in some way.  
I am looking forward the Hal's further teachings and for the plot to develop more. I know you all probably wondering "What is the plot?" And it's obvious that a Rogue Lantern is the enemy and more on them will be developed. This is where the story gets more interesting (in case you aren't interested yet). We still have a long way to go =D and I'm excited lol.  
Leave some reviews or PM me, I would love to talk and get to know my readers. You guys honestly give me inspiration to continue writing this. I did not expect some of the reviews I have gotten but they have made me very happy to know people love it. Anyway, Until next time!**


End file.
